


drop ur location

by FixStation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, EVERYTHING IS NICE, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Tom Riddle, Harry potter is happy, M/M, Oneshot, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Set in the future of “drop ur digits”, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixStation/pseuds/FixStation
Summary: “Professor,” Draco asked, “why do you have a life-sized skeleton in your office?”“I collect them,” Harry said, “elevates the house. It’s very feng shui.”Or Draco and co. find out Professor Riddle and Professor Potter are dating through ramen delivery and skeletons
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 309





	drop ur location

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by limonium-anemos on tumblr!
> 
> Set in the future of [“drop ur digits”](%E2%80%9C) (I suggest reading that first, but this can stand on its own too)

I.

Draco had gotten over his crush on Professor Potter a few minutes after the older man had rejected his offer on a date last year.

Although his interest in older athletic men never waned (or disappointed), he decided that the tweed jacket look was a bit more risqué than what he usually went for anyway.

He didn’t think about his old flings (crushes) often (all the damn time). He was especially not thinking about it during a zoom meeting in his sports management class with Professor Potter, who looked casual in what seemed like an office with clear and wide windows framed by dark mahogany.

“And that is _desired outcome_ ,” Harry explained through the camera, “unless you want to be cheeky and go rogue, discussing desired outcome with your mates will give you success. Direct relationship….”

 _Professor Potter has such nice green eyes,_ Draco thought to himself as he gazed at his screen. He was listening to the lesson, of course, but he was a multitasker, and the way the skyline behind the professor shined and highlighted the man’s dark hair was criminally beautiful, and Draco had learned to appreciate the little things.

He took in the details of the pretty image, eyes roaming until he did a double take on the window pane.

This window pane was very shiny.

Very _clean_.

If you looked closer, you could see the reflection of the rest of the office.

White walls, that _might_ be cream.

Tall bookshelves that _must_ have sports management references.

And a skeleton.

A full life-sized skeleton stood in front of the bookshelves, in the middle of the office, and in full display.

“Any questions?” The professor asked with an unassuming smile.

“Why do you have a skeleton?” Draco asked before he could stop himself.

“I- pardon?” The Professor furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Professor,” Draco asked, “why do you have a life-sized skeleton in your office?”

“I collect them,” Harry said, “elevates the house. It’s very feng shui.”

“Feng shui, sir?”

“Yes, you know- it’s good interior design. How did you know?”

“The reflection of your window, sir….”

The rest of the class held their breath.

They all admired Professor Potter, who could so easily abandon them to pursue football with his famous father, but the man didn’t know _shit_ about design.

They all recalled the offensive LED lights in Professor Longbottom’s fish tank in his office given by Professor Potter for Christmas, and tried not to shudder. They collectively and silently agreed that although it most certainly _wasn’t feng shui_ , it wasn’t anything worth reading into.

“Any other questions? None?” The professor’s eyes wandered around the computer screen, looking at each of his student’s faces, “all good?”

“All good here, Professor,” Draco said, still horrified at himself for bringing up such a question.

“Good, you’re all dismissed. Stay safe, and stay inside,” the Professor smiled, “and heaven’s sake - go get some rest!”

They all bid the Professor goodbye as each of them signed off. While this was hardly a clue for what was to come, it was certainly a start.

II.

Blaise didn’t care for animals, and especially didn’t care for pets. He barely acknowledged them, and would often stand by as his friends would pet their classmate’s dog, or admire a rare bird.

But when the _hooting_ noises emitting from his screen wouldn’t cease, he had to stop himself from twitching.

He was in a zoom class for anthropology, and Professor Riddle was talking about some river system in Mesopotamia, when Blaise _couldn’t take it anymore._

“Can someone _please_ choke the bloody owl?”

The whole class was silenced as the hooting sounds echoed through each of their screens.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Zabini,” Professor Riddle had a straight smile, showing no teeth,”it’s unprofessional of me- I know, but I’m looking after a rather feisty owl, and I’d rather not touch her.”

The hooting echoed once more.

“It will be asleep in fifteen minutes, when the sun is fully risen. Are you all alright to bear with me until then?”

The class nodded through their screen, while others placed a thumbs up on the chat box.

“Mr. Zabini?”

“Yes, sir,” Blaise said, “I’m sorry for my outburst- early morning, you see-“

“I understand completely,” the Professor nodded, “now, can we continue?”

The class continued without interruptions, and true to the professor’s word, the owl did stop hooting after a few minutes.

“Professor,” someone said at the end of the meeting, “when did you get an owl? Does she get along with your snake?”

“They _do not_ get along and she isn’t mine,” the professor said, “I’m taking care of her for my partner.”

 _Well,_ Blaise thought to himself, _tweed jackets was more Draco’s type anyway._

III.

Contrary to popular belief, Pansy didn’t pay that much attention to clothing.

Sure she would occasionally snort in disgust at certain color combinations, or purse her lips at certain decisions (“that skirt, with that top? Looks like little Sarah has been going through her grandmummy’s closet”).

She didn’t _follow_ trends, but she knew what looked good. She knew how clothes _worked_ and how they were supposed to _fit_.

So when Blaise sent her a video recording of an anthropology zoom class from the other day (“malachite dildos! They asked him about malachite dildos!”), she had to appreciate Professor Riddle’s dark green sweater.

It was simple, but it _worked_. It was casual, and hugged his shoulders nicely, although the network was a bit dodgy, the sweater was clearly a soft cashmere, and well taken care of. The color was dark and rich, and Pansy wanted to _swim_ in the material. 

She took a screenshot to remember to look for the particular sweater that she thinks would fit very nicely in her closet, and opened her chat with Draco, who was in another sports management class.

He had taken a picture of his computer using his phone, his own webcam looked like he was almost dozing off, but she knew he would never sleep in class.

She giggled and absently looked at the rest of the image, until she stopped dead at Professor Potter’s webcam.

_Huh._

_Well,_ Pansy thought, _I guess plain dark green is a common design._

Although half her brain acknowledged it was common, the other half nagged at her like her mother at Christmas dinner.

It was such a nice sweater, and it was _definitely_ a size or three too big. It was also very out of place from what she knew Professor Potter usually wore, and she could recognize the same cashmere softness.

It wasn’t until she asked Blaise for a screenshot of today’s anthropology lesson (“just do it Zabini”), when she decided that there was _definitely_ something going on.

(“Dammit Zabini - Professor Riddle is wearing _flannel_ and your gay ass didn’t think it was worth telling me? What the actual fuck, Zabini?”)

IV.

Theo wasn’t rich.

Yes, he was in one of the most prestigious universities. Yes, he had very nice clothes. Yes, he was best friends with rich pricks.

His _parents_ are rich, and though they make sure he made a good appearance and bought nice clothes for him on birthdays and Christmas, and occasionally helped with rent-

They weren’t going to pay for _everything_.

So Theo had to get a part time job. He was lucky enough to be kept on the job when quarantine started, and continued to deliver ramen to the locals of London.

His last delivery was to an apartment on the upper west side, not far from the university. It was in a safe neighborhood, and he praised the angels for the elevator.

He knocked on the door, “King’s Ramen!” He heard shuffling and barely made out two familiar voices on the other side.

_”I still can’t believe this, you told me you LIKED Seamus’s place?”_

_“Harry, at this point we’ve supported half of Seamus’s expenses. I’ve only heard good things about King’s-“_

_“But the TARTS, Tom. What about the tarts?”_

The door opened, and Theo was greeted by his anthropology professor.

The professor’s brows rose, “Mr. Nott? I didn’t know you worked at the ramen place.”

“I’m fairly new, Professor….” Theo trailed off as he saw the other man in the living room, “Professor Potter?”

Said man smiled, “Theo! I hope you’ve been safe,” he said as he took the warm bags in from Theo’s hands.

“Yes,” Theo nodded, “you two live together?”

“For a few months now,” Professor Riddle said as he gave Theo his money, added with a generous tip, “don’t overwork yourself now, Theo.”

Theo nodded at the man’s kind words. The students at Hogwarts noticed Professor Riddle’s kinder, though still strict, disposition, and he wondered if his roommate had something to do with it.

“Goodnight professor Riddle, and Professor Potter,” he nodded goodbye to both of them, and Professor Riddle shut the door.

Theo grabbed his phone as he entered the elevator and opened a group chat.

 **PANSY**  
>when I get more proof it’s over for all of u

** DRACO **

>smh pansy even _I_ have that sweater

** PANSY **

>you wanna fucking fight white boy

** BLAISE **

>Pansy you’re in the shower  
>don’t fight Draco

** DRACO **

>don’t fight Draco

** PANSY **

>what’s wrong white boy?  
>u scared of these TITS

** BLAISE **

>lord

** THEO **

>you guys aren’t going to believe this  
>Pansy don’t fight Draco with your tits  
>no one wants to see that 

V.

News spread like wildfire throughout the school, and although all evidence pointed to the same conclusion, all it took was one email to let the debates rest.

**From: TRiddle@Hogwarts.edu  
To: Student body (DMalfoy@Hogwarts.edu , JSmith@Hogwarts.edu….)  
Subject: Final Examination**

**Good morning students!!!!!**

**Professor Chang and Professor Diggory will be taking over part of your sports management and anthropology classes for the next three days, see time table inserted for your schedules.**

**Be good! You can contact us on our emails (though I suggest you don’t, Chang and Diggory are more than capable themselves).**

**Much love to our students,  
Profs. Tom Riddle-Potter & Harry Riddle-Potter**

**P.s. don’t think you’re getting away from the Ancient Egypt report. You know who you are.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to check out my other Tomarry fics or leave a comment!
> 
> Tumblr: FixStationed 
> 
> This is literally the most chill I’ve ever been while writing.
> 
> Check out [“drop ur digits”](%E2%80%9C) for how Tom and Harry got together!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot!
> 
> To those curious about the science behind the malachite dildo click [ here ](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
